Rise of the Guardians - Pitch's Revenge
by PotterheadStormHawk
Summary: What if... Pitch wasn't carried away by his Nightmares? What if he didn't initially fee the scene after Jamie ran through him? What if instead of fear, Pitch black was consumed by anger and hatred... for Jack Frost? This is a semi-direct continuation of 'Rise of the Guardians'. Frostbite. Sorry, updates will be slower than I planned. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

It wasn't possible. He'd had it all planned out. He was _so_ close. He could feel the fear; he could practically _smell_ it. On the children, on those infernal Guardians, on _HIM_ …. Jack Frost.

That boy; that interference, was almost in his grasp. The giant scythe had been _so_ close to striking him down, taking him out of the picture for good. But no, the _Sandman_ just _had_ to reappear in that moment. Oh, he knew his oldest foe wasn't really dead, it would take more than an arrow made of nightmare sand to kill one of the oldest spirits. All he did was severely weaken him, enough to use his control of the dream sand against its true purpose.

Pitch Black had been planning his return for centuries. He knew everything that could hurt the Guardians, what would weaken their spirits, he even knew that the Man in the Moon would do nothing to directly assist them; he would only warn them that he was up to something. His old friend never was one to give much help when it was really needed. He discovered too late, however, that there was one little thing that he did not factor in his schemes…. A new guardian.

The spirit of fear never took into account the MiM would assign a new Guardian to help the Big Four out of their newest problem. He also had no idea what could've possessed him to choose _Jack Frost_ of all spirits. The boy was reckless, he was all about fun, how could he possibly have been his downfall? How could this one boy be responsible for the breakdown of such a foolproof plan?

Pitch watched as the children played with wide eyes, a touch of fear adorning his features. That boy, the one who wouldn't stop believing, ran straight through him. He could still see him, how was it possible that he could still move through him and not be harmed? Pitch was confused, the fear within him being masked by the other emotions and thoughts swirling through his person.

Pitch looked around, eyes darting from one point to another, until they landed on one certain figure. The boy, white hair, blue hoodie and eyes as blue as an icicle. Jack Frost. The cause of all his pain, his suffering, the reason his plan hadn't worked. Pitch's fear disappeared, and instead he was consumed with anger, hatred, a lust for revenge. Slowly, so as not to alert anyone of his movements, Pitch slipped into the darkness and returned to his lair, sealing off the entrance, so as not to be disturbed. His lips twitched into a cruel smile. He had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

As the Snowball fight came to an end, Jack looked around. It was such a relief to finally be done with this whole adventure. As much as he liked a bit of adrenalin to get him through the day, this had taken its toll on him. He smiled as he watched the children group together under the closest tree, each snuggling up to a Guardian, enjoying the sunrise as it peaked over the horizon. As it was, Jamie was curled up next to Jack, on the bottom branch, eyes drooping as the night's activities finally took its toll on the ten-year-old.

"Jack, come down. We have things to discuss." He looked down to see North motioning for him to join them on the ground. Sighing, he took Jamie's hand and the Wind safely returned them to solid land.  
"What's up North? Something wrong?" Jamie asked, concern evident in his voice. Tooth looked at the young boy and giggled. "Nothing's wrong at all Jamie." She eased. "We just need to do the ceremony for Jack, you know, make his Guardianship official and all that." She smiled at her friend, and the Winter Sprite smiled back, white teeth gleaming in the light of the new day.

North's laugh bellowed beside Tooth, as he pulled a snow globe from his coat and activated it, bringing all the Yetis, Elves, and Tooth Fairies to the small patch of garden where they stood.  
Jack laughed as the Elves started to play their instruments, finally feeling like he was ready to take on the responsibility. He took his place in front of North, as the giant of a man started to read from the tome in his hands.  
"Will you, Jack Frost... vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life – their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."  
Jack looked around at the people surrounding him; his new friends; his new _Family_. He grinned from ear to ear as he replied "I do."

North chuckled, closing the book with a _THUD_ , tossing it to the closest Yeti and scooping the newest Guardian into a bone-crushing hug. "Well then, congratulations Jack Frost. You are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."  
The garden exploded into cheers, as North set Jack back onto the ground, he was instantly swarmed with congratulations from the helpers and children. A few fairies, upon their mother's instruction, formed a heart, one or two fainting from the close proximity of the gorgeous spirit. He knew well enough that the fairies didn't just like him for his teeth, and it made him wonder, 'does that mean Tooth feels that way too? After all, they are extensions of her.'  
He quickly shook that thought off as said Fairy flew at him, knocking him almost to the ground with a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, just as tight. "Congratulations Jack. And thank-you for everything you've done for us. I could never express how grateful I am to you for bringing back my fairies and not abandoning us when we needed you." She pulled back slightly to give him a peck on the cheek, both of them gaining a slight tinge of colour to their skin, hers pink and his a pale blue. She pulled away completely, yet hovered by his side the rest of the time, as Sandman came and enveloped him in a hug, using his symbols to congratulate him and tell him how proud he was of Jack for not giving up. Jack smiled at his friend, "Thanks Sandy. It's great to have you back. I thought you were gone for good. I got so scared when Pitch got you." He moved in to hug him again, squeezing tight to show how much he cared. He pulled away and watched the Golden Spirit return to the sky. Sandy had dreams to deliver and nightmares to vanquish.

Last, but certainly not least of the Guardians, Bunnymund approached Jack slowly, ears down either side of his head, looking down at the Sprite. "I…. um…. Congratulations Frosty. It'll be good to have an extra hand when things get tough. And uh…. thanks for helping me when I needed ya most. You're gonna do some great things, kiddo." The Pooka smiled before offering his hand to the young Guardian. Jack lips quirked into a side smile. "No problem Cotton-tail. At least now I have an excuse to fight you. I can whoop your arse and call it sparring." Bunny's eyes lit up at that statement, and he smirked. "I'll hold you to that, Frostbite." He chuckled as he stepped away, walking over to Sophie and picking her up, watching as she snuggled into his arms and promptly fell asleep. All the Guardians shared a look, turning to observe the other children in similar states, they knew, it was time to take them home and get them to bed before their parents realised they were gone.  
-

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

It's been over three years since Pitch had disappeared, and Jack couldn't have been happier. Jamie, though he was now 13, hadn't stopped believing in the guardians, and along with his friends, eagerly awaited the days when they would visit, and spend the day laughing and playing with them. He and Jack and become the best of friends, and the Guardian never hesitated to linger over Burgess, even for a couple of days, or even bring Winter a little early, just to spend more time with his first believer. Thanks to Jamie, Jack had gained believers all throughout Burgess, and anywhere his believers went in the world, they spread his story to other children. Jack had so many believers, he rivalled even North and Bunnymund.

The other Guardians had become a family to Jack. Sandy, his oldest friend, had become his confidante, like a favourite uncle. North had become a father-figure to the boy, never failing to care for his well-being. He even gave Jack his own room in Santoff Clausen, so he could rest in a real bed whenever he was tired. Jack was hesitant when the offer first came up, but hey, it beat sleeping in a tree or cave any day. Bunnymund, he was more like an annoying big brother than anything else. He was always there to tease Jack; about his height, how skinny he was; but Jack was always quick to retort with taunts like calling him a Kangaroo, or even reminding him of how cute he was when he had lost his powers. Bunny would never take these to heart anymore, he loved the relationship he and the young Sprite had. Despite their previous grievances against each other, they found they had a lot in common, strengthening what little bond there had been between them.

Toothiana was another matter entirely. She wasn't a mother-figure, although she always cared for him, and never hesitated to offer a place to sleep in her palace should he find himself too tired to make it to North's. She wasn't a sister, though she always encouraged him to have fun at every turn, yet still refrain from playing to many tricks. She laughed whenever he played pranks on Bunny or North. He recalls one time when he had recruited her to help him for one particular trick, resulting in them having to hide out in Punjam Hy Loo for 3 weeks. Jack had loved the time he spent there. He learnt so much about his favourite Fairy; about her job, her life, her previous life. He also loved spending time with Baby Tooth, who had become like a little sister to him. He felt such a special connection to the tiniest of the Tooth Fairies, it was almost like he had known her when he was Jackson. Over those weeks, he and Tooth had also taken a deeper look at his memories, discovering everything about his past life, as Jackson Overland Frost. He remembered how they had connected in that time.

(Flashback)

" _ **Hey Tooth?" Jack had come up behind her and avoided eye contact as she turned to look at him. She eyed him curiously. "What is it Jack? Did something happen? You didn't freeze the fairies again, did you?" She raised an eyebrow at the Sprite. He had done that twice the last few days, and it had set them back a few hours in collection as it took time to defrost their wings enough to be able to fly. Jack, as a consequence, had to fly with the fairies and collect the teeth on her behalf. He chuckled nervously. "No, not this time. I was just wondering…. would you please watch the rest of my memories with me?" Tooth's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly in shock. "Jack…. are you sure? That's a very personal thing, looking through your memories. I never look at the memories of the children that need to believe again, I just activate them and move away." Jack finally made eye contact with her, bright blue irises making contact with lavender orbs. "I'm sure Tooth, I really don't think I can watch them alone, and who better to watch them with me than the Guardiian of memories herself. Besides, I know I can trust you to keep the more personal stuff secret if need be. Please?" He made his best Puppy Dog Pout, and the moment she looked, he knew he had won her over. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh alright, put that away. I am curious about your teeth from back then anyways. I want to know if they were as well-kept and cared for as they are now." She giggled as he grinned at her, collecting her in a gentle hug. She froze in place, carefully circling her arms around his waist as her head rested against his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments, before he pulled away and took the box of teeth from his jacket pocket. They moved away from the hard-working fairies, settling down on Tooth's bed in her room. She snuggled up to Jack and took his hand. He gasped in surprise and looked at her questioningly. "I have to be holding your hand to see the memories, otherwise only you will see what's going on" she muttered, blushing. That was partially true. She had to be making contact with him, but she simply couldn't resist the allure of getting to hold his hand, even for a while. Jack had been a Guardian for a little over two years at this point, and with each visit, each meeting, each celebration, Tooth's feelings for the Sprite had only grown into something she hadn't felt since she was a human. She couldn't remember the name of the emotion, but she knew she liked it, a lot.**_

 _ **She was pulled from her thoughts when Jack coughed. "Uh, Tooth? Don't you need to activate the memories?" She blushed once again as she laid three fingers on the centre of the box, watching as the tiles pulled away and a bright flash of light burst forward, starting Jack's memories.**_  
-

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

" _Jackson, when are you going to stop playing around and settle down with a nice young girl? You're almost 18, for goodness sake! You should have married 2 years ago and had a child by now!"_ _ **A woman was sitting at the table in front of them, staring at a tall, skinny boy with brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Tooth looked at the boy and saw a familiar glint in his eyes. She gasped, "Jack, is this what you used to look like?" She looked over at the youth, who was watching the scene with a frown. He nodded as he spoke, "Yeah, it is. I remember this. I'd spent the whole day playing with my sister Felicity and her friends, making them laugh, playing tricks. When we got home I hadn't done my chores or anything, so my mother wasn't very happy with me. I never wanted to settle down. It meant that I had to grow up, be a man, take life too seriously. I wanted to be able to spend the rest of my life causing mischief, playing tricks, having**_ **fun** _ **."  
He sighed as the scene continued.**_ _His mother had gotten up from the table as his past self rolled his eyes, groaning and running his hand down his face. "I don't want to settle down mom. You know that. It's all too serious. Besides, there's no girl in the town that I'm even remotely interested in. Maybe I'm just not meant to get married, not yet anyways."_

 _The scene changed, showing Jack surrounded by his friends and family, a cake set in front of him as they sang 'Happy Birthday'. They all smiled as he cut into the cake, handing it around and settling back into his chair. His sister came up to him, his mother following close behind. She smiled at her brother, holding out a square-shaped package. "Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday Jack." The boy smiled down at his sister taking the package and placing it in front of him, before turning back and lifting Felicity onto his lap. "Thanks Flee. Help me open it?" The young girl giggled before helping him to tear open the paper and open the box beneath it to reveal a pair of skates. He laughed as he picked them up and looked at them. Eyes shining with glee. He looked to his mother, who smiled, "I know you've outgrown your old ones. I thought it was about time you got some new ones."  
Felicity giggled in his lap, turning to look at him. "This is great Jack, now we can go skating tomorrow morning, before you have to go to work." Jack chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm. "Sure thing Flee. First thing tomorrow, we'll go to the lake down the road. I reckon we can get a good few hours in, but we have to only skate around the edges. It's not cold enough to be thick enough in the middle, okay?" Felicity rolled her eyes at the boy. "Since when do you care about being careful Jack?" Her brother feigned offense. "Hey! I'm always careful. I've never put anyone into danger from my tricks have I?"_

 _ **Tooth felt Jack's hand tighten around hers. She looked up to see Jack watching on with sad eyes. She had never seen this look on his face before, and she didn't like it one bit. "Jack? What's wrong? Have you remembered something?" Jack shook his head. "No, I just have a bad feeling about what the next memory is going to be." She stared at him questioningly. "What do you mean? What happens next?" He turned to look at her. "I think this is my last memory coming up. And I don't know if I really want you to see that one."  
Tooth was surprised. She hadn't expected Jack to be so nervous about this. 'What could be so bad that he wouldn't want me to see it? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt someone?' She knew Jack couldn't possibly be capable of hurting someone who was innocent, but she was curious. She decided to ask him before the scene changed. "Jack, if you don't want me to see it, that's okay. Just know that I won't judge you for anything that happens. I now you're a good person, and I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Jack sighed sadly. "That's just it Tooth. I did hurt someone, I hurt a lot of people. Just not in the way that you think. But I guess it's okay. I just don't want you to think any less of me after you see it. Can you promise me that? Please?" He looked at her pleadingly. She nodded, suddenly not trusting her own voice.**_

 _The scene changed again, and just as Jack had feared, the scene that played before them was of Jack standing on the Lake, staring at his sister who unknowingly had skated too far in towards the middle of the body of water. She was now standing on the ice, cracks slowly appearing under her feet._ _ **Tooth watched with wide eyes, afraid of what was happening. She watched the young girls eyes widen with fear and Jack's eyes calculating how to get her out of danger.**_ _  
"It's okay. You're okay. Don't look down, just look at me."  
"Jack, I'm scared" __**Tooth's heart broke at these words. She remembered Jamie saying those exact words to Jack when Pitch had them cornered. She gasped as the ice gave a loud 'CRACK' and gripped onto Jack's arm.**_ _  
"I know, I know… but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead"  
"No we're not!"  
"Would I trick you?"  
"Yes! You always play tricks!" __**Tooth was concerned. 'Was Jack really so frequent in his tricks and pranks that his sister wouldn't believe him in such a dangerous situation?'**_ _  
Jack chuckled. "Well alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise you're… you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me"  
_ _ **Tooth watched as Jack and his sister locked eyes, and slowly, she watched the young girl smile through all her fear. Her gaze switches to the Jack on the Lake, seeing his demeanour change, almost as if a light has gone off in him. He smiles and starts to think.**_ _  
"You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as one…."_ _ **Tooth giggled as Jack wobbled intentionally, trying and succeeding to get Felicity to laugh.**_ _  
"Two…. THREE!"_ _ **Tooth gasped as Jack lunged forward, using a very familiar-looking staff to pull his sister on to the thicker layer of ice. She smiled, thinking it was all over, that Jack would be fine. But then, as she turned to look at the Jack standing next to her, she heard an almighty 'CRACK', followed by a yelp from Jack. Her head whipped back to the scene in time to see Jack fall through the ice and disappear into the water. She screamed at the same time as his little sister "JACK!"  
She moved to reach forward and dive after the boy, but two strong hands circled her and pulled her close. Her struggled as Jack pulled her flush against him, pulling her head to rest against as he muttered soothing words in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. That's just a memory. Calm down. I'm fine. I'm here." She finally relented, looping her arms around his chest, burying her head into the crook of his neck, sobbing as the scene slowly faded away. When she opened her eyes again, she and Jack were laying on her bed, the sunlight shining into her room.**_

 _ **When she had calmed down significantly, she lifted her head from its place on Jack and looked him. He was breathing heavily, eyes scrunched tight as he tried to calm his erratic hear beat. She could practically hear it trying to jump out of his chest. She pulled herself up and faced him, placing a gentle hand on his face, causing his eyes to snap open and flick to her, his breathing still shallow and quick. She held his face still, forcing his eyes to keep contact with hers, and as the moments passed, his breathing slowed, his heart beat reduced to a gentle 'THUMP', and his eyes softened back to that icy blue she loved so much. 'Loved? Did I just think loved?' She slipped into her own thoughts, not realising that she still held Jack's face in her delicate hand, not that Jack himself minded all that much. Over the past two years, he had grown to feel very strongly for the beautiful Guardian. He was surprised when he started to feel a fluttering in his stomach whenever she entered a room, but over time, he learned to basically ignore it, passing it off as just an effect she**_ _ **must**_ _ **have on anyone she met. But soon, when his heart seemed to jump every time her skin brushed his, he knew he couldn't deny he had feelings of more than friendship for Toothiana, he was just scared to tell her, fearing it would ruin their friendship.**_

 _ **What he didn't know was that Tooth felt**_ _ **exactly**_ _ **same way. She was scared she would ruin things between them. She was content just being able to hold him, or spend one-on-one time with him. Then there was the issue of her age. Physically, she was only a year or so older than him, but with how long she had been a Guardian, she was a good few millennia older than him, and she feared it would hinder any feelings he may harbour for her, not that she thought he could possibly feel that way about her. 'I mean, look at me. I'm a freak, half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone like me. I'm always busy directing my fairies, I rarely leave the palace, and I'm obsessed with**_ _ **Teeth**_ _ **! He could never like me. No way. Not ever gonna happen, no matter how much I wish it would.'**_

 _ **After a while both spirits came back into the real world to find that they were still wrapped in each other's arms. They quickly pulled away and blushed. Tooth suddenly remembered what Jack had said before the last memory had played.  
"Jack, why did you say you had hurt someone? You didn't cause your sister any harm. You didn't touch anyone." Jack looked at her and sighed. "I didn't mean that I hurt someone physically, I mean emotionally. My mom, Felicity, all my friends, I left them all behind. I spent a lot of time in my home town after I was reborn as Jack Frost, trying to find out what was going on. I didn't know it was Burgess at the time, but it would explain why I always felt so connected to the town and its development. But I remember this one group of people that always seemed to be together. They were always so sad, and I overheard them talking one day about a boy that had drowned in the lake I was born in. I didn't know that they were talking about me at the time, but now it makes sense. I hurt them all so much by drowning. I just wish I could've told them I'd be fine. That I'd be watching over them, guarding them, making sure they had light in their lives. I feel terrible for what happened." He hung his head in shame, scared to look at Tooth and see her reaction. He was surprised to feel a delicate touch under his chin as she lifted his head up to look at her. "Jack, how could you possibly think I would think badly of you for what you did? You saved your sister's life, put her safety above your own. That was so brave. I'm so proud of you. That is why you're a Guardian. MiM must have been watching you, through your whole life, seeing how you never failed to cheer someone up, to make sure everyone was having the most fun possible. You were born to be the Guardian of Fun Jack, and I know he made the best choice possible." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, releasing him and heading out of her room back into the collection room. She had been gone long enough, she needed to help her fairies. She left Jack standing next to her bed, eyes wide, hand on his cheek, and a goofy grin spread across his face.**_

(End Flashback)

After that day, the bond between Jack and Tooth only continued to strengthen. Tooth became his best friend, his confidante, his favourite companion. When she felt overworked or claustrophobic from being in the palace all day, she tended to accompany Jack to wherever he was needed in the world, being sure to take a few bags of coins with her in case she came by a child who had lost a tooth. Jack always loved it when she accompanied him on his journeys. It made them less strenuous, and less lonely. After a particularly big snow storm he had to make, he would tiredly follow her back to Tooth Palace, lie next to her in bed, and drift into a sleep filled with dreams of him confessing his love for her, and the two of them living happily ever after. He'd wake up and silently remind himself to thank Sandy next time he saw him. A few times he'd look down and see that both he and Tooth had shifted in their sleep, resulting in their bodies being pressed close together, facing each other, their arms laying on top of the other's waist.

Jack longed for moments like this, where he could just watch Tooth as she slept, a soft smile gracing her delicate features. 'God, how I wish I could wake up like this all the time. She's so beautiful. But there's no way she could like someone like me. I'm a walking icicle. I have white hair, for Moon's sake! I should just stick to my dreams.' He'd sigh and close his eyes again, just relishing in the feeling of Tooth's soft feathers brushing against his bare arms, choosing to sleep in the simple white t-shirt that he wore under his jacket.

Unbeknownst to the snoozing 'friends', a pair of yellow eyes watched them carefully as their friendship slowly blossomed. And that pair of yellow eyes did not have good intentions when it came to witnessing the budding love before him.  
-

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated you guys. I've been so caught up in writing down ideas for a new story I almost completely forgot about posting. Hope these two will make up for it. :)

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

It was the anniversary of Jack's initiation, and Tooth had sent him on an errand, asking him to help a few of her fairies that had been caught in an impromptu blizzard. When she mentioned that Baby Tooth may be with them, he rushed out of North's workshop and instructed the Wind to carry him there as fast as possible.

As she watched him fly away, her face broke into a huge grin. She turned from the window and called to the three remaining Guardians. "Okay guys, he's gone. Let's get things set up."  
Everyone got to work, setting up decorations, bringing out all of Jack's favourite foods from the kitchen, and placing presents around a table that held a huge cake; Blueberry, Jack's favourite. Tooth was so excited. She had approached her friends one day, when Jack had called to say he would be late to their meeting, as he had promised Jamie he would stop by to say hi. She hadn't objected, and before the other Guardians could grill him for being late, she ended the call, and turned to them.

(Flashback)

" _Okay boys. Next month will be the fourth anniversary of Jack's initiation into Guardianship. I know we don't normally do this sort of thing, but I was thinking we should_ _throw him a surprise party. He's done so much for us over that last few years. He's always there to give us a helping hand, no matter what we need. Bunny, he never hesitates to offer his help in prepping the eggs for Easter, and North, I can't count the amount of times he's come to you with amazing new toy ideas. What do you think? I figured since the anniversary is the same day as the next meeting it would fit really well."  
She looked around at her fellow Guardians. They had become like brothers to her over the millennia, and she hoped they would agree. She gave her best impression of Jack's Puppy Dog Pout, just to sweeten the deal. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, walking over to her a smirking. "What's with the sudden interest in everything Frostbite has done for us Sheila? Been paying a little extra attention to our youngest member, have ya?" This comment made Tooth blush. "N-No, I just figured he needed to feel recognised for what he does for us. I mean, we wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him, after all. Hehe. Besides, we're just friends. He wouldn't like me the same way I do, if I liked him that way I mean." She smiled, trying to hide her discomfort. She figured that Sandy would know about her attraction to the forever-18 Winter Sprite, as he had delivered many a dream about those dreamy, ice-blue orbs, that smile, brighter than the snow that covers the North Pole, but she had hoped that she had hidden those emotions pretty well around the other. They could definitely be quite oblivious at the best of times, but it seemed this was not one of those times. North had approached her as he noticed the pink hue that coloured her cheeks. He chortled, leaning down so that he was at her eye level. "You really think we're _that _blind Toothy? We know how you feel about Jack. We'd be fools_ not _to notice. But do not worry, my dear, secret is safe with us, yes?" He looked to the other two males. Sandy formed an image of Jack and Tooth under a Love Heart and followed it with a tick, signalling he would 'keep quiet' with the motion of drawing a hand across his lips, locking an invisible lock and throwing away the key. Her eyes turned to Bunny, eyes pleading with the Pooka. He shook his head, smiling, "Sure thing. How could I say no to my 'little sis'?" He chuckled at that, watching Tooth blush more and giggle slightly.  
They discussed the plans quickly, agreeing to meet up every few days and finalise everything, assign jobs, alert their helpers, before Jack flew through the window, halting their plans and forcing them to start their meeting, giving updates on their jobs, the lights around the Globe, general chit-chat._

(End Flashback)

Tooth pulled out of her thoughts and looked around one of North's many spare rooms. The area was covered with different shades of blue, a few embellishes of white here and there. It looked _fantastic_! She was sure Jack would love it.  
"Great job guys, Jack's going to be so surprised. I'm going to finish getting ready. If Jack gets back before I'm done, start without me. I shouldn't be too long." She turned away from the room and made her way down the halls to the guest bedroom North had set up for her.

Jack was making his way back to Santoff Clausen. He had travelled all the way to Antarctica to save a cluster of Tooth Fairies that had found themselves caught in a fierce snowstorm, something Jack, for the first time, hadn't cooked up for fun. The fairies had squeaked their thanks and accompanied him back to the North Pole, needing new instructions from their leader slash mother. Jack was tired after having to navigate through the storm. All he wanted was to go to his room at the Pole, curl up in bed and sleep for a little bit, but alas, he knew he had a meeting to get through first. As he approached the Main Hall, he could've sworn he saw a shadow pass by the open window, but when he looked behind him, he saw no one but the fairies, who were far too small to make such a shadow. He shrugged it off, believing to be a simple trick of the light, and continued to the window, smiling as North greeted him with a hug. "Welcome Jack! We will be having meeting in different room today. Is such a nice day I thought we could use a change of scenery. Come!" The man motioned with his hand for Jack to follow, curious as to what had spurred this sudden change of scenery. North stopped in front of a dark room, the door open as he gestured for him to enter. Jack looked at him, "Where are the others? I saw them all before I left. Did I miss the meeting altogether?" North chortled. "No no no, they are simply taking short walk while they wait for you to arrive. Come." He gestured to the room again, and Jack shrugged. He walked through the door and felt for the light switch. As he flicked the light on, a loud cheer erupted from in front of him. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JACK!" He looked around at all of the yetis and elves standing with their arms up, cheering. He grinned from ear to ear as he looked around the room to find all sorts of decorations and food, and a table with presents packed underneath it. "Is this all for me? Really?" He looked at Bunny and Sandy, who were standing in the centre of the room, smiles gracing their faces. Bunny walked forward and places a paw on the youth's shoulder, "You better believe it Frostbite. Tooth had us all plan this party for ya, not only as an anniversary sorta thing but also as a way of thanking you for always being there to help us." Jack blushed at his words. "Tooth planned all this? For me? Where is she?" The Pooka chuckled, smirking at his friend, "She's just finishing getting ready, she told us to start without her. Don't worry your tiny head about it. Your girlfriend will join us soon." North and Sandy burst into laughter as Jack's face turned a dark shade of blue, indicating his embarrassment. "Sh-She's not my g-girlfriend, Bunny. C'mon, you know that." Bunny laughed at Jack's reaction. "I know you wish she was. Don't we Sandy?" Bunnymund looked behind him to see Sandy with an image from one of Jack's dreams; Jack twirling Tooth in his arms before leaning down to press his lips to her, declaring his undying love for her. Jack scowled at his little friend. "So not cool Sanderson. That's totally private." Sandy just shrugged, signing his congratulations and moving to a yeti holding a tray stacked with cups of chocolate eggnog. North's laughter bellowed behind Jack, and he spun around to face the father-figure. "Not funny North!" he scowled. "Oh but it is very funny Jack. Why do you not just ask her out on date huh?" Jack blushed again. "She wouldn't say yes. We're just friends. She couldn't like me the same way I like her." He hung his head down, and North shared a look with the remaining Guardians, recognising these words that their beloved Toothiana had spoken a mere month ago. North placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, causing the boy to look up with a defeated look. The man smiled, "Give it a try, hm? Our Toothy may just surprise you. Now come, we enjoy party until she gets back." Jack smiled, realising that North was right. He had no idea how tooth would react. He was going to give it a shot, tell her how he felt. If she didn't feel the same way, at least he wouldn't spend the rest of eternity wondering. Cementing his resolve, he turned and joined the party, awaiting Tooth's arrival.  
-

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

Tooth was putting the finishing touches to her make-up, adding a few hints of blue to her eyes to match the dress she was wearing; she had opted for covering her feathers for the occasion, and chose a knee length dress that went from dark blue at the bust, slowly lightening in shades of blue until the bottom was almost white, a jagged hemline accentuating her slim legs. She had decided she would give her wings a break, tucking them under the material, making sure they didn't crumple or damage in any way. She had heard the cheer come from the room a few hallways down, and smiled, giggling as she imagined what Jack's reaction would have been to the surprise.

Ten minutes later, she was finally ready. As she slipped her shoes on, she heard movement behind her. She looked over her shoulder, but found nothing. "It's too quiet down here. I'm hearing things. Creepy. I better get back over there. I've made him wait long enough." She said to herself, giggling. She walked past the mirror, doing some last-minute checks of her appearance, and heard a low, terrifyingly familiar laugh from behind her. She froze as a figure emerged from the shadows, and gasped as the figure revealed itself to be none other than _Pitch Black_. She immediately took a defensive position, though it was difficult due to her dress being quite figure-hugging. Pitch smiled at Tooth, giving her a once-over before locking eyes with her.  
"How lovely you look, Toothiana. Someone special in mind?" He chuckled as she fought down the blush. Now was _so_ not the time to be thinking about Jack.  
Being distracted, she didn't notice Pitch stepping forwardHe chuckled as she founght down the blushlk until he had pushed her against the wall opposite her door, wrists pinned at her sides as he pressed his body against hers, restricting all movement from her end. As she struggled, she felt him press his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmmh, you're wearing your Cherry Blossom perfume. Jack's favourite, yes?" She froze. 'How did he know that?' She was disgusted, he was enjoying this.  
"Get off! What do you want _Pitch_?" She practically spat the words into his face. He smiled, a gesture Tooth didn't find warming or reassuring in any way. "Isn't it obvious? I want my revenge against that _infernal_ Frost. And what better way than to take away what's most precious to him? And you're going to help me." Tooth's eyes widened in fear. She was regretting tucking her wings away now.  
As Pitch moved to turn her and restrict her hands behind her back, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Pitch froze his movements, listening to see who it was seeking his captive out.  
"Tooth, it's me. You okay in there? The guys said you'd only be a few minutes. I know you're a girl and all, but half an hour is even a stretch for you." She heard Jack's chuckle from the other side of the door and realised her chance had come. "JACK! HELP!" She screamed. Pitch pulled her close, creating a knife made of sand and holding it to her neck as the bedroom door burst open, revealing all four male Guardians.  
********************************************************

The party was moving ahead with laughter and chatter echoing through the room. Jack was having a blast, but he was waiting in anticipation for Tooth to make her appearance. He had arrived well over 15 minutes ago and he was starting to get anxious. He approached the other Guardians, who seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Should we go see if she's okay?" Jack asked, looking at North. The giant of a man shook his head. "Not yet. She's probably just trying to make herself look extra special for occasion. We go check if she's not here in next ten minutes or so." Jack nodded stiffly, returning to the party, his mind not fully able to concentrate on his conversation with Phil about the newest toys he had been building.

After the ten minutes had passed, Jack went up to the Guardians again, nodding and indicating for North to lead them to the room he had given Tooth.  
The journey wasn't long, and Jack could see the light shining from under the door. They all crowded around the door, Jack heading up the little party. He knocked on the door, not wanting to just burst into the room and disturbing his friend's privacy. "Tooth, it's me. You okay in there? The guys said you'd only be a few minutes. I know you're a girl and all, but half an hour is even a stretch for you." He and the Guardians chuckled; they liked to pick on Tooth every once in a while about how long she could take to get ready for the day. He waited a moment before her response came through the door. "JACK! HELP!" He shared a panicked look with the Guardians before he kicked at the door, the interior of the room coming into view. Jack felt his blood run cold as he observed what was causing Tooth's distress.

Tooth was standing on the opposite side of the room, one arm behind her back, pulled flush against _Pitch Black_ , a black knife being held to her throat and a broad, twisted smile gracing the Boogeyman's face.  
***************************************************

"PITCH?!" Jack shouted, staff twirled in front of him, ready to strike at the first opportunity he got. Pitch smiled at Jack, "Hello Jack. How nice to see you. What's it been? Four years? It's been too long." he taunted the Winter Sprite. A low growl erupted from Jack's throat, his grip tightening on his staff, barely aware of the other three Guardians taking a fighting stance at his sides. He focussed all his energy into not rushing to the other side of the room and ripping the Nightmare King to shreds.  
"Let her GO Pitch." He said forcefully. "She's not the one you're mad at. Your fight is with me." His stomach flipped as he saw Pitch grinning, pulling Tooth closer to him, if that was even possible. "Exactly Jack. My fight _is_ with you. But you know me, I prefer to hurt in different ways. Work against your strengths. And what better way to work against _your_ strengths than taking away that which is most precious to you?" Jack relaxed his grip in one hand, knowing he would do anything to ensure Tooth's safety. He started to hold out his staff, hearing gasps from the surrounding Guardians.  
Bunny, North and Sandy were shocked. They didn't think Jack would hand over his staff so easily. They thought he would at least _try_ to fight.  
Pitch chuckled at Jack's actions. "Oh no, Jack. I think you misunderstand me. I've tried that before, didn't quite have the effect I wanted." He grinned. "No, I was thinking something _much_ more precious than your powers. Or rather, _someone_ much more precious to you." Jack's eyes widened as he realised what Pitch was saying. "Ah, I see you've finally caught on. Tooth is going to come for a little visit to my home, and if you know what's good for you, and _her_ , I suggest you stay away until I feel that she might want some visitors, but I don't think she'll need much more company than myself, don't you think so dear?" as he spoke the last sentence, he pushed the knife up to Tooth's chin, turning her head away from her friends to face him. She sneered at him, her free hand trying to pry his arm away from her middle.

Pitch loosened the knife's hold on her chin, and she turned to look at Jack, both amethyst and sapphire eyes wide with fear. She felt Pitch chuckle. "I can feel your fear, my dear. That's only making me stronger. You really should control those sorts of emotions, especially right now. In fact, I'll let you and the others in on a little secret. It's thanks to you and Jack I'm even able to be here today." Everyone's ear's perked up at that comment, questioning gazes on each of their faces. Pitch only smiled at their confusion. "Oh yes, each of your fears that the other would reject you, that your friendship would suffer, that you wouldn't be able to take the heartache, it all helped me in the struggle to control my powers again. I really should thank you both. I'll start with you Toothiana." He smiled wickedly. "Why don't we skip out on this party and have a little celebration back at my place, shall we?"

Tooth gasped and started to struggle more feverishly as Pitch started to step towards the window, which she didn't even realise was open. Jack's eyes widened, and on a whim, he started to slowly walk forward, approaching Pitch and Tooth. 'I have to get to her. I can't lose her. If one of the guys could just distract him for a _moment_. I could rush forward and grab her.'  
Bunny seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, as he rushed Pitch from his side, causing a momentary distraction. Pitch's head snapped to his side, and in that moment, Jack lunged forward, using his staff to pull the sand-knife from Pitch's grasp and reaching his free hand out to grasp Tooth's outstretched hand. With a firm yank, she came free of Pitch's hold, stumbling forward and falling into Jack's waiting arms. His arms circled under her arms, pulling her towards him, both of them falling to the ground. Almost instinctively, Tooth curled into Jack, his arms tightening his hold on her as he backed them into the edge of her bed.

They watched as North, Bunny and Sandy battled the villain, their moves almost in perfect sync with each other. Pitch was slowly being pushed into the middle of the room, far away from both Tooth and any shadows that could be used as an escape.

What they all failed to notice was a new figure standing at the doorway, a figure with bright orange skin, and hair a deep yellow. As the three Guardians fought on, the figure made its way over to the couple huddled on the other side of the room. Tooth looked up as it approached, and she gasped, bringing Jack's attention to the new figure standing at his side. He quickly moved Tooth behind him, crouching over her defensively. The figure stared at the fairy, glaring eyes appearing to almost flame. "He-Heather?" Jack looked back at Tooth as she spoke. She knew this girl. The new female smiled. "Hey _sis_. How's it going? Been a while, hasn't it? Two, three millennia. Last time I saw you, you were falling off that cliff. Guess this is how you get to spend eternal life. Lucky you. And I don't mean because of the stupid teeth thing. He's cute. You chose well. Mind if I check him out?"  
The girl, Heather, spoke to Tooth with such venom, and with a sadistic smile, she reached forward and grabbed a handful of Jack's hair, hauling him up to his knees, his eyes scrunching up and a howl of pain escaping his lips. Sandy whipped his head around to see what was happening with the two youngest Guardians, rushing forward to Jack's aid. North and Bunny had now overpowered Pitch, and were watching over him as they turned to see what was happening. Sandy had tied the man securely with his golden ropes, so there was no chance of him escaping.

As Heather noticed Sandy approaching, she turned, yanking Jack around with her. She conjured a small fireball in her palm, moving it dangerously close to the Winter Spirit's face. "One move and your friend will be nothing but a puddle in the carpet!" Sandy halted in his advances, fear filling his entire being.

The young Guardian was now sweating profusely, his energy visibly leaving his system, almost like steam. He was fading in and out of consciousness, barely aware of what was happening. He caught bits and pieces of the following conversation.  
"You _will_ release…. Hand over my…. I won't hesitate…. AARGH!"  
Jack suddenly felt himself falling, his head making contact with the hard wooden flooring, and everything went black.  
-

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

Jack's head was pounding. His ears were ringing, and he could barely stand the light that was coming into his vision. He blinked several times before he could tolerate a small sliver. He peeked around through his eyelashes, surveying his surrounding and getting used to the light's intensity.  
He was in his room at the Pole, that much he knew. He shifted, moving into a slightly slumped sitting position, holding his head tenderly to dull the throbbing that came with moving.  
His eyes had fully adjusted to the light now, but his vision was blurred. 'What happened? How long have I been out?' "TOOTH!" The last thought burst from his lips as he recalled the events before he had fainted, fear overcoming his being as he threw the covers off and shakily got to his feet. He wobbled to the door, grabbing his staff on the way out. At his first touch, his feet left the ground and he hovered an inch or two above it, feeling better after holding his staff. Jack rushed out from the room, flying as fast as he could towards the main workshop. He had to find North, or Bunny, or anyone to tell him what had happened to Tooth.

All of the Guardians had gathered in the main hall, each sitting in chairs surrounding the fire, holding mugs of hot chocolate and not talking. They had been keeping watch over Jack in shifts for days, and they were worried that he had yet to regain consciousness. North was too distracted to build any new toys, thankfully he had enough designs for the yetis to work on and still have enough to get them through to the next few seasons. Bunny hadn't left Santoff Clausen since the accident had occurred, opting to stay in one of the guest rooms until the young spirit had at least woken up, if not until he was completely better. Sandy had to leave every once in a while, as his job was never-ending, but he was never gone for more than an hour at a time. He rushed the delivery of his dreams, but being one of the Earth's oldest spirits, he had learnt to do it in a way that it wouldn't affect the quality of them.  
Each of the Guardians was worried, not only for Jack, but for Tooth as well. Thankfully, she hadn't been taken, thanks to Jack's efforts. But since that time, she had gone completely silent, she refused to leave Jack's side. She had slept by his side when the need for sleep overcame her willpower to watch over him, and she refused to eat. Baby Tooth had been given temporary charge of Teeth Collecting, but if their leader didn't come home to the palace soon, they feared they may fall behind. They had to borrow the use of Bunny's tunnels and North's snow-globes to get the job done faster, but they didn't want to impose on either of them too much more.

Tooth was a wreck. Her feathers were mussed, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her face was pale from the combination of insomnia and self-starvation. She knew she was only harming herself, but she didn't think she could live with herself if Jack never woke up. She lived in the fear that each time she settled into the bed next to him she would wake up to find him gone for good. She sat on the loveseat furthest from the fire, cradling her mug, staring into it without raising it to her lips. Bunny had had to literally pick her up and carry her out of Jack's bedroom. The three older Guardians had sat her down in the kitchens and forced her to eat, before sitting her down in the workshop with them so she could get a break from all her worrying.

Just as a few tears dropped from her eyes and into the chocolate drink, the main doors slammed open and she was greeted with a rush of cold air and a few snowflakes coming into view. Her head snapped up to see Jack frozen in the doorway, his body leaning heavily on his staff as he stared at her. She stood up from her seat slowly, staring at the boy with wide, hopeful eyes. "J-Jack? Is it really you?" her voiced cracked as she spoke from lack of use. The boy looked at her, a smile stretching onto his face. Tooth's eyes filled with tears as she rushed forward, knocking Jack and herself to the ground as she enveloped him in a crushing hug. She squeezed so tight she thought she was breaking him, until he returned the hug with equal ferocity. She sobbed into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "You're awake! I was so worried. It's been days and I was scared you weren't going to wake up. Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Instead of responding with answers, Jack reeled off his own questions to the Fairy in his arms without breaking the embrace, "Oh my God, Tooth. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? Who was that girl? Did she do anything to you?"  
Too soon, they pulled apart, locking eyes and not breaking contact with each other. Tooth smiled at him, pulling back to help him stand again. As Jack got to his feet, his knees wobbled, and he started to fall back to the ground. A pair of paws caught him quickly, guiding him to the loveseat, Tooth sitting beside him, pulling his head into her lap and allowing him to lie back and rest his body. He had rushed out of his room so quickly his system didn't have time to recover from days of lying in bed unconscious. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, helping his feel more at peace and soothing the tightness around his brain. "I'm fine Jack. I'm just glad you're finally awake and okay. How do you feel?"  
Jack had closed his eyes at her ministrations, but he opened them again just to look at her smiling down at him. "I feel a little groggy; I have a pounding headache, but it's slowly ebbing away. Otherwise I'm fine. What happened? How long have I been out?" As he asked this he turned his head to look at the other Guardians. They all shared a look before Bunny stepped forward, back slightly hunched, the change in posture not going unnoticed by the Guardian of Fun. His eyes seemed to flicker up to Tooth, as though asking her permission to debrief him. Jack felt her shift slightly at the look, and without taking his eyes off the Pooka, his hand sought after the one not combing through his hair. He waited patiently before Bunnymund started to talk.  
"We didn't see everything that happened Jack, but from what Tooth told us it's a bloody miracle you're alive. When I turned around that sheila already had you in her clutches…."

(Flashback – Bunny's POV)  
 _He had turned around at the sound of Jack's distress to find the boy being pulled up by the roots of his hair, by a girl who looked like she was the embodiment of fire. Her eyes seemed to flare as she surveyed the scene before her, and at Sandy's attempt to approach her and Jack she had conjured a fireball into the palm of her hand and was now holding it dangerously close to the Winter Spirit's face. Fear filled the Pooka as he stepped forward until he was just behind the Sandman, Boomerangs posed to fire at a moment's notice. "One move and your friend will be nothing but a puddle in the carpet." Sandy had frozen in his approach, hovering in the air as he stared at his friend and his captor.  
Bunny stared at his young fellow Guardian, watching as his energy visibly left his system, almost as though the fireball was steaming out his life force. He turned to the girl again, knowing they had a limited amount of time before the sprite gave out and that wouldn't be good for anyone right now. "What do you want firecracker?" He practically snarled. The girl snarled back, "Simple. I have a few demands, and unless you want a melted Winter buddy, I suggest you comply. You _will _release Pitch and hand him over to me, you_ will _give me a snow-globe for a quick getaway, and you_ will _drop your weapons and let us both leave peacefully with what we came for, as in, you'll hand over my pathetic excuse for a sister behind me here and let us walk away." Her head twitched to behind Jack's shuddering frame to reveal Tooth, curled up onto the floor holding her neck, where he could swear he saw drops of blood oozing out of a cut where Pitch had held the knife. The Pooka saw red, but he kept his ground as the girl kept talking and watching with unfocussed eyes as Tooth slowly moved into an attack position. He stepped forward to face the girl on fire, "Fine, we'll let you have the useless lump of grey skin over there, I'll even open a tunnel that'll take you to a location that I'm not aware of, as long as it's not one of our homes, but there is NO WAY that we're letting you take Tooth. Not now, not ever. Now let Jack go, and I'll throw in that I won't rip you to pieces for even thinking it was a good idea to come here and threaten one of our own." The girl's face seemed to twist into a frightening smile as she laughed, momentarily pulling the ball of fire away from Jack's face. Jack himself didn't look good. He was sweating profusely, something that wasn't good for any of them, but for Jack, it was the most frightening thing he or any of the other Guardians had ever seen. He was fading, and fast; even his appearance seemed to change. "Nice try_ Cottontail _," she mocked, using the name Jack had often used in affectionate teasing, "but I don't think you're one to make demands here,_ especially _since I won't hesitate to set your friend here alight, although by the looks of him, a simple wave of my hand will snuff out his light." She cackled, pulling Jack's body up more by his hair, earning a weak groan from her barely-conscious hostage. "So, why don't we start wit- AARGH!" her threats were silenced with Tooth slamming her from behind, the Fairy's shoulder connecting with the middle of her back. The girl, still pulling Jack with her, was slammed into the ground, a loud 'THUD' echoing through the room as Bunny moved forward to grasp Jack and pull him away. He wasn't quite quick enough though, as the girl recovered quickly and moved her hostage to cover her front as she got to her feet and slowly moved around the room. "Ah ah ah, Bunny, we wouldn't want anything to happen to dear little Jackie here, now would we?" Bunny followed her movements as she circled the room, moving closer to Pitch, who was still restrained on the ground and watching the whole scene with an impressed expression on his face. The girl bent down and cut his binds, helping him to his feet as they both approached a more shadowed area of the room. Before they disappeared with, Bunny's heart stopped for a moment at this thought, a now unconscious Jack in her arms, Pitch halted her movements. He whispered into her ear and with a cruel smile she bent her frame downwards. Bunny realised what was happening not a moment too soon and threw himself toward the trio, catching Jack as she tossed his limp form into the air. The pair of villains cackled before vanishing into the shadows, leaving all five guardians scattered about the room to gather up into a defensive circle around their unconscious member.  
_ (End Flashback)

"That was all about eight days ago. We were all so worried about you Jack, you almost left us a few times there. We all took shifts watching over you in case those two decided to attack again. Tooth never left your side mate."  
Jack was speechless. His friends had gone through so much, just to save him. Although he had been a Guardian for four years now, he still wasn't completely used to having people care about him in such a strong way. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the mention of Tooth not leaving his side, but his thoughts of adorable embarrassment were quickly overcome by a thought from what Bunny had told him. "Hold on, you said you could _see_ me changing in appearance? What do you mean?" He looked around at them all before Tooth cleared her throat. "Well Jack, where Heather had grabbed your hair, it seemed like a centre for where you seemed to almost turn _human_ again. You're skin started going pink, your eyes were turning brown, and so was your hair. You're whole face started to look like the you we saw in your memory. While you were lying in bed, you started to turn back into Jack Frost, but it was a slow transition. I guess that might explain why you took so long to wake up. But the first day or two, your heart failed a couple of times. It was almost like watching you die, again." She had tears welling in her eyes, and he lifted his free hand to wipe them away before they could fall. She took a deep breath and continued. "You got cold in your room, since you had it designed to be like Winter in Burgess, so we had to wrap you in blankets to keep you warm." 'That would explain why I had a blanket over me when I woke up.' "You finally started to look like you yesterday, but I kept one blanket on you just in case, but Jack, there was one little thing that didn't go back to Jack Frost. There's a lock of your hair that's stayed brown after changing back. It's brown all the way to the root, I checked, and a few more locks seem to have a brownish tinge to their tips." Jack slowly sat up at these words, taking in everything he had just been told. North held out a mirror for him, and when he looked, he clearly saw one of his bangs a light brown colour instead of his usual snow-white. He put the mirror down, turning on the sofa to face Tooth. "Okay, I think I can handle a little physical change, but Tooth, who _was_ that girl that teamed up with Pitch, and why does she want you? And, why did she call you _sis_?"  
-

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

As much I wish I did, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters or plots. This plot, however, is my own.

Tooth's eyes widened at Jack's question. She had hoped he wouldn't remember the taunts Heather had made before she had taken him hostage, but she knew she had to tell them. There was a great chance that Pitch and Heather could attack again, and the whole team needed to know their history in case something were to happen.  
"Her name is Heather, and in my past life, she was my older sister. We were born into a common family, but our parents raised us to be good and kind to everyone we met. Heather was my role model, my best friend, but one day she started to change. She became mean, and she always got into trouble with the Royal Guard. After our parents died, she was practically forced to look after me. I was already 16 by then, but in the eyes of our laws, I had to be cared for by my next of kin until I turned 18. One day, Heather got into big trouble. She was caught stealing by the Royal Guard, and as a result she was taken to the palace to await a trial. I went there to petition the King, beg him to release her; she was the only family I had left, and I didn't ant to lose her no matter how she had treated me.  
When I arrived at the palace and sent to the Throne Room, the King immediately granted my request, on the condition that I stay and live in the palace, and when I turned 18, become his new Queen."  
"I'm sorry? He what now?" Jack interrupted her story. Even though this had happened millennia ago, he couldn't help but feel jealous and over-protective of _his_ Tooth. Tooth raised an eyebrow at him from where he lay on her lap. "You heard me; in order to save my sister, I had to vow to be his Queen when I came of age.  
As time passed, I grew to love my life in the castle. The servants were always so friendly, and the King never failed to ensure I had everything my heart desired. I always tried to get him to stop spoiling me, that I didn't need the things he bought, but he always insisted, stating nothing was too much for his bride." Jack scowled once again at this, making North and Bunny chuckle.  
I married him two weeks after my 18th birthday, and for the first year, everything was fine. My life didn't seem to change very much, except that my responsibilities of helping the town folk seemed to increase. I learned how to help them remember their childhood, and let them see the hope in their lives. I would do almost anything possible to ensure their lives went on smoothly, and that the children of the Kingdom were safe and well looked after. All throughout these years though, I never saw Heather. I had guards check on her weekly, and it broke my heart every time they reported to me that she was wasting her life away in the taverns, or plotting revenge on someone, they never did catch who. I tried to visit once, but she quickly shut the door in my face, telling me to go and never come back.  
After another year of trying to get her to talk to me, she finally gave in and asked if we could take a ride to our parents' graves atop a nearby cliff. I happily agreed, I was so naïve that I actually believed she had changed back to the older sister I had looked up to all those years before. We went up alone by my own request; I wanted to have a family reunion privately. That was my biggest mistake. After spending a few minutes at their graves, Heather stood up and approached the cliff's edge. I walked forward to stand with her, and she collected me in a hug. I was shocked at first, but this was what I had waited for, for so long. When we pulled back, she smiled at me, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. I remember her saying something like 'have a nice flight, your majesty' before she shoved me over the cliff. When I woke up, I was lying at the base of the cliff, and I looked like this. I soon became the person I am today, meeting all of you and learning my purpose as a Guardian, and never even thought to look for my sister, until today."

The room was silent, minus an occasional sniffle from Tooth as she relived her past life. Jack had sat up by this point, one arm around her shoulder and the other around her front, hugging her awkwardly from the side. "I'm sorry Tooth. I can't believe someone as wonderful as you could be hated so much. I promise, we'll find your sister and stop her from hurting you, _ever_ again." The other Guardians voiced their agreement, followed by North suggesting they all turn in for the night. Everyone bid their goodnights and started to make their way to their designated rooms, but before she could exit the Main Hall, Jack pulled Tooth towards his room, requesting she stay with him, at least for the night.  
*************************************************

When they were finally settled in for the night, Jack pulled Tooth to his body, revelling in her sweet scent of Cherry Blossom and tropical breeze. Tooth laid her head on Jack's chest, feeling her body calm as she listened to the gentle 'THUMP THUMP' of his heart. In her haze of exhaustion, she didn't register the words that come out of her mouth as she slipped into her dreamworld. "Goodnight Jack. I love you, so much. I'm so glad you came back to me."  
Jack froze at her words, and his eyes shot down to where she lay on his chest, watching her as her breathing steadied and her eyes fluttered from dreaming. He smiled softly at her, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, her bright plume of feathers soft on his lips. "Goodnight my darling Tooth. Sweet dreams. I will _always_ love you, and I will _always_ come back to you. I promise" His eyes slipped shut, and the two young Guardians slept in each other's arms, dreaming of a new day, and a possible new love.  
-

Please R&R


End file.
